Trying Something New
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith wants to try something new in the bedroom, and Shiro is more than eager to see what he has in mind. [Sheith] [NSFW]


_**Warning:**_ _NSFW_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Keith wants to try something new in the bedroom, and Shiro is more than eager to see what he has in mind._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'm a filthy sinner don't touch me. I haven't written smut in forever but somehow I think I got better at it? Enjoy! 3_

Keith has always been willing to try new things in the bedroom. However, he was always shy about approaching Shiro with what he wanted. It would normally take some encouraging words from his boyfriend before he quickly spilled what was on his mind, avoiding his gaze with flushed cheeks.

With college taking heavy tolls on the both of them due to finals quickly approaching, free time was scarce. Whenever either of them did have free time, they would spend it sleeping or working. Thankfully, they had finished the last of their finals and made it home. The end of finals meant the end of the semester, which also meant the start of winter break. With no need to stay on the campus, they eagerly returned home to finally relax.

The second the two made it into the comforts of their home, Keith grabbed Shiro's wrist and practically dragged the two of them to their bed. With no questions asked, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was after they had woken up from their much needed nap that Keith had approached Shiro, who was in the middle of making a dinner for the both of them. After turning off the stove in a swift motion, Shiro gave his boyfriend his full attention, slipping an arm around his waist.

"What's up, baby?" Shiro asked in a voice so soft and silky that made Keith's cheeks heat up. Keith leaned into his embrace.

"I.." Keith took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his nerves and calm his pounding heart, "I wanna try something new."

Shiro hummed, grabbing the pot with both hands and placing it onto the pot holder next to him, "What would you like to do?"

Keith shook his head, "I wanna try something new in the bedroom."

"Oh." Shiro's voice was so low it sent a shiver down Keith's spine, "What did you have in mind?"

The older man knew all too well that it would take Keith a minute or two to muster up the courage to express what he wanted to try, especially when it came to something new, so he was surprised when Keith answered him right away, his voice nervous yet eager, heart pounding in his ears.

 _"I want you to tie my wrists down onto the headboard and gag me with a ball gag..."_

The both of them were undressed, clothes tossed somewhere in their room. Shiro was careful as he wrapped the rope around Keith's wrists, making sure it was tight enough to secure him but not too tight to leave bruises. Keith hummed in approval, giving them a quick tug to let his beloved know he was comfortable. He slipped his eyes closed as Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Reaching over to grab the ball gag, Shiro held it in both hands before looking Keith in the eyes, "What are the safe words?"

"Shiro," Keith whined, rolling from side to side, "I know what the safe words are, hurry up."

"Ah ah ah," Shiro teased, wagging his pointer finger, smirking as he heard a groan from the younger man, "I want to hear them."

"Green for feels good, yellow for getting uncomfortable, red for please stop, now hurry the fuck up and gag me."

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek, "Just making sure you're safe." He held up the ball gag and without further instruction, Keith opened his mouth.

 _"...I want you to place a cock ring on me and keep a vibrating dildo in my ass..."_

Keith felt his legs trembling as Shiro placed the cock ring onto his hard member, whining through the ball gag at the small amount of attention. Pre come had already began to gather at the tip from Shiro's teasing foreplay. The suckling on Keith's neck, leaving a path of bright red marks on his skin that were already starting to turn purple. The abuse on his nipples, leaving them as hard nubs glistening in the light with saliva. The grinding of Shiro's hips into Keith's, leaving the younger man hot and bothered under the simplest of touches.

He wanted to call Shiro's name, reach his arms over and pull the man in for a heated kiss until his lips were swollen and covered with a mix of his and his lover's spit, tease the man in return for all of the teasing Shiro had put him through. However, Keith knew he had absolutely no control.

But that's exactly how he wanted it, and he loved every second of it.

The sound of a cap popping open pulled Keith away from his thoughts, and he rolled his head over to see Shiro applying a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. When did Shiro get the lube, and where did he get it from? Keith had no idea, his mind already too far gone to care. And this was only the beginning.

Without even needing to be asked, Keith shamelessly spread his legs wide open, giving Shiro complete access to him. Shiro placed a quivering leg onto his shoulder, kissing his ankle before pressing a finger to Keith's entrance, pushing in gently until the first finger was swallowed up entirely. Mewling, Keith rolled his head back, eyes shut and toes curling.

In no time, Shiro was fucking him with three lubed up fingers. Keith's moans grew louder, still muffled by the gag. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, but knew that with the ring placed snuggly on his cock he wouldn't be reaching a climax any time soon. When Shiro rammed into his prostate, Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head, stars filling his vision, tears gathering in the corners of his violet eyes.

Deciding that Keith's hole was well prepared, Shiro gave a few quick thrusts before withdrawing his fingers entirely. Keith whined loudly, back arching slightly off the bed before relaxing into the soft sheets. The older man grabbed a pillow and carefully placed it under Keith's lower back, making sure he was comfortable before grabbing the dildo.

The dildo was not as thick as his boyfriend, Keith would definitely admit that. It was only long enough to just brush up against his prostate without ramming it into his ass himself, but the fact that it could vibrate was what made it all the more enjoyable.

Shiro coated the dildo with plenty of lube before pressing it against Keith's loosened hole. He watched as his hole eagerly swallowed the toy with an obscene, wet sound. The younger man moaned loudly, teeth gripping the ball gag as his hole was quickly filled. A large hand rolled the toy around in his hole, and Keith rocked his hips against it, desperate for it to graze against his prostate.

With a flick of a switch, the dildo buzzed to life, the sound of vibrations and Keith's loud, desperate moans filling the room. Grabbing onto his trembling thighs, Shiro leaned in and pressed wet kisses along Keith's inner thighs, eliciting even more moans and whines. If it wasn't for the ring around his dick, Keith was sure he would have came multiple times already.

 _"...And I want you to leave me like that for a half an hour before fucking me so hard I can't walk for the next few days."_

At this point, Keith was a wreck. His whole body, glistening with sweat, trembled and shook from the overstimulation, tears rolling down his cheeks, saliva coating his chin. His dick was weeping with pre come, twitching and smearing it onto his stomach. For most of the time, his eyes were screwed shut, but other times they were open, staring off into space.

Shiro sat next to him, fingers running through sweaty locks of black hair, cooing soft praises into his ear. After about 10 minutes, his mother hen mode kicked in, and he wanted to rip the cock ring off and let him come, but he knew that this was something Keith really wanted to try, considering he had explained it to him without too much hesitation like he normally would. Plus, it seemed like despite being a mess, he was enjoying himself.

"You're doing such a good job, baby," Shiro whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss into drenched hair. He earned a little mewl, and Keith rolled his head to the side to look into his eyes with his own glazed ones. Shiro knew that Keith was far gone into subspace, and he especially knew to make sure Keith was safe during all of this. "Just a few more minutes, my love. Do you think you can hold out?"

The younger man took a few quick breaths in through his nose before nodding, squeezing down on the toy inside of him. He whined as he felt it slipping out. Shiro leaned down and easily slipped the dildo back into it's place, and Keith's toes curled, back arching off the bed. Shiro guided Keith down onto the bed with soft praises and light touches. Fingers running through sweat soaked hair, soft kisses pressed all over his face; forehead, cheeks, nose, ears.

The sound of Shiro's alarm filled the room. He quickly dismissed the alarm on his phone before placing it back on the nightstand beside him and turning to Keith.

"That marks 30 minutes, you're doing so well baby boy," Shiro cooed, pressing kisses to his sweat covered skin. He switched off and withdrew the drenched toy from Keith's twitching hole and placed it on the nightstand beside his phone, making a mental note to clean it properly later. He leaned over to take off the ball gag, and Keith quickly inhaled a much needed gasp of oxygen, "What's the safeword, love?"

Keith simply laid on the bed, staring at Shiro, his pupils blown and eyes glazed over. Shiro knew he had to be patient with him, pressing a warm hand to his cheek and wiping at the dried trail of tears on his cheek.

"G..." He tried, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before trying to speak again, his voice small and worn out, "G-Green..."

"Do you want to continue?" Shiro asked softly.

Keith nodded.

"Speak to me baby, tell me what you want."

"I-I..."

Shiro was a patient man, and Keith was thankful for that. The taller man knew to be patient with Keith in these situations, the pleasure getting overwhelming.

"I-I want you to fuck me, p-please..."

"Good boy."

Shiro captured Keith's lips into a passionate kiss, breaching his saliva-covered lips with his tongue. Keith moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and wrapping his tongue around Shiro's. With a pop, Shiro pulled away and smiled at the quivering man underneath him.

He reached over to grab the discarded bottle of lube that had rolled off the bed at some point. Carefully, he poured a generous amount onto his hard cock, dripping from pre come as Shiro had managed to go the entire time without getting himself off, focusing on making sure Keith was safe.

Slowly, Shiro gripped Keith's trembling thighs with his large hands, bringing both of his legs up and placing his ankles onto each of his shoulders. Giving his cock a few quick strokes, he leaned down to press a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips as he pushed himself past the first ring of muscle. Keith practically screamed in his mouth as Shiro bottomed out.

Breaking the kiss, Shiro looked deep into Keith's eyes as he slowly pulled himself back and slammed right back in, watching as the man crumbled underneath him with a string of moans and whines. Shiro kept a rough, quick pace, knowing that he couldn't hold out for too long and that Keith wanted it rough.

Tightening the grip on his thighs, Shiro slammed back in harder and harder with each thrust, making sure to ram Keith's prostate each time. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, filthy moans, and low groans filled the room.

With the cock ring still wrapped snuggly around his cock, Keith couldn't reach his climax. He had lost tracks how many times he would have came without the ring after five. He could feel his cock throbbing with the need to release, and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"T-Takashi.." Keith mewled, looking at Shiro through half-lidded, teary eyes, "R...Ring..."

Right away, Shiro knew what he was talking about, and looked down at his weeping cock that was now turning purple.

"Do you wanna come, baby?"

Keith nodded frantically, tears spilling down his cheeks, drool slipping down his chin.

"P-Please, Takashiiii..."

Without pausing for a second, Shiro reached down and carefully removed the cock ring from his lover's swollen cock. He wrapped a large, sweaty hand around the member, giving a few strokes and pressing a thumb into the slit.

"Come for me, baby boy."

Screaming Shiro's name until his throat felt raw, Keith came hard, cum spurting all over Shiro's hand and both his and his own stomachs. His back arched off the bed, eyes screwed shut and toes curling. Feeling his hole close down on his cock and seeing such a gorgeous sight, Shiro reached his own climax, groaning Keith's name.

Keith was still quivering and whimpering when Shiro carefully pulled out of him. He took a few deep breaths before reaching over to hastily undo the rope keeping his lover's hands bound to the headboard. Gently, Shiro lowered each of Keith's arms until they were on each of his sides. Just as he stepped off the bed, Keith whined, calling his name and reaching out for him. Shiro took his hand into his own, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles, "I'll be right back, baby. I promise."

Releasing his hand, Shiro walked into the bathroom. In seconds he returned with a damp wash cloth and a cup of water. Easing Keith carefully up into a sitting position without hurting him, Shiro guided the cup to his lips for him to take a few sips of water before placing it onto the nightstand.

"You did so good, baby, I'm so proud of you," Shiro praised him with a smile, cleaning off the sweat, cum, and other bodily fluids off of the trembling young man.

After Shiro deemed him to be clean enough, he placed the wash cloth onto the nightstand, getting into bed with his beloved. Eagerly, Keith clung to him, resting his head on Shiro's chest. Laughing softly, Shiro grabbed the blankets to cover them both, Keith humming at the warmth from both his boyfriend and the blanket.

"How did that feel, baby?" Shiro asked softly, running his fingers through Keith's hair to massage his scalp.

"Mmmm, it felt so good, Takashi," Keith murmured sleepily, "So good."

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss into black locks, "I'm glad, sweetheart. Get some rest."

Keith hummed, "I love you so much, Takashi."

"I love you so much too, Keith, with all of my heart."

In a matter of seconds, Shiro could hear soft snores coming from the man in his arms, and he couldn't hold back a chuckle. It was at that time he remembered the dinner that was waiting for them on the counter, but at this moment he could care less.

Right now, he was content, laying in bed with the man of his dreams as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
